Persons accessing media programming such as television programming may be required to enter a user identifier or the like before access to programming is granted, e.g., by a content processing device such as a set top box (STB). For example, such a mechanism may be used to provide parental controls of programming accessed by children. A user identifier may be associated with a user profile that specifies particular media channels that the child may access, and/or times when the child may access these media channels. Establishing and modifying a profile that governs a user's access to media channels generally requires direct access to the STB, e.g., where a menu or the like provided by the STB and displayed on a media playback device such as a television enables initialization and/or modification of the profile. However, since parents do not always have direct access to the STB, maintenance of parental controls can be cumbersome and inconvenient.